Una Nueva Oportunidad
by Ariadna Lestrange
Summary: "...De los errores se aprenden..." Draco aprendera que por amor, todo puede cambiar.


**Una Nueva Oportunidad:**

Hoy me desperté algo rara, sentía que el día iba a ser diferente, pero a la vez era otro día al que no quería levantarme, ya que tendría que sufrir al verlo de nuevo. Es mi 1° día en séptimo año; me levanté, me bañé, desayuné y salí hacia la estación. Todos ya estaban ahí, Harry se me acercó:

¡Hermione! Te extrañe.- Dijo dándome un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

Harry, yo también te extrañe mucho. – Le devolví el afecto que había tenido hacia mí. Luego mire sobre su hombro y ahí estaba él: mi ex y su actual, un dolor como un puñal se situó en mi pecho.

Hermione, mírame…- Dijo tomándome la cara con sus manos y mirándome a los ojos - No le prestes atención, él no te merece. Debes rehacer tu vida. – Me comentó con palabras de afecto. – Aunque él sea mi amigo, sabe que se equivocó y demasiado con lo que hizo. – Yo lo miré, estaba a mi favor, tratándome de ayudarme para no pensar en lo que él me había hecho, en ese momento se me vino a la mente ese recuerdo triste que había pasado.

Todo empezó una semana después de la Guerra, yo estaba feliz porque por suerte todo había pasado tal y como lo habíamos estado planeando. Cuando llegue a la torre de Astronomía, Ron estaba besando con mucha pasión a Lavender y asi fue como mi vida se fue derrumbando de a poco, al parecer a Wesley se le acabo el amor hacia mí.

Yo lo intento Harry pero no puedo, me duele verlo con otra. – Dije con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Lo sé Herms pero necesitas salir adelante. – Me dijo dándome una palmada en la espalda.

Harry amigo, tanto tiempo sin verte. – Dijo Ron mirando a Harry. – Hermione.

Wesley – Dije fríamente, si en realidad quería olvidarlo debía ignorarlo, al parecer a él le pareció extraña mi forma de contestarle ya que su cara fue muy explícita al ver cómo le contestaba.

¿Cómo has estado? – Dijo como incomodo por la situación.

Muy bien ¿y tú? -

Emmm bien supongo. – Dijo algo incomodo por mi frialdad. Un "Cariño sentemosno juntos en el tren" interrumpió nuestra conversación – Ya voy Amor. – Ese "amor", esa misma palabra me la decía a mí. Como puede, al parecer la ruptura de nuestra relación no le afecto en nada, ya que una semana después, tenía una relación con Lavender Brown.

Herms ¿estás bien? – Pregunto Harry preocupado.

No… - Una lagrima callo a mi mejilla. – Pero lo estaré, prometo que lo estaré.

Todos tomamos nuestro rumbo, a mí se me había caído una pluma que mi madre me había obsequiado, entonces le dije a Harry que avanzara mientras yo la buscaba. Tratando de buscarla una voz fría se dirigió a mí:

¿Esto es tuyo Granger?- Dijo una voz ya conocida alzando mi pluma, era Draco Malfoy. Cuando lo vi, note que había cambiado y mucho. Era raro; se veía más hombre, derecho, con su cabellera rubia ahora larga al viento y esos ojos grises que si los veías te perdías. - ¿Granger estas bien? – Pregunto al ver que yo no reaccionaba.

Emmm… Aaa… Si estoy bien y si es mío. Gracias, supongo… - Murmuré lo ultimo como una estúpida y sonrojada, no podía creer lo que acaba de hacer.

Ten. – Dijo con una sonrisa de lado y me ofreció la mano para ayudarme a levantarme del suelo. Sin duda la acepte y me levante, me ayudo con los libros y se fue hacia su vagón. Me parece a mí o fue… ¿caballeroso? ¿Draco Malfoy caballeroso?

Subí al tren algo confundida y me senté, a mi lado se sentaron Harry y Ginny; no podía creerlo, mi mejor amigo y mi mejor amiga juntos, eran pareja desde antes de terminar el año anterior, yo estaba feliz por ellos; ambos eran felices juntos. Para mi desagrado, enfrente se sentaron Ron y Lavender, ellos eran pareja desde que nosotros habíamos terminaron. Los maldeci al ver que se besaron con mucho amor, ¿por qué debían sentarse aquí enfrente de mí?, ¿para mostrarme que era feliz como nunca lo fue conmigo?, mi cabeza daba mil vueltas y una pequeña lágrima salió de mis ojos, Ginny al verme asi dijo:

Ron ¿Por qué no se van a otro lado? Digo para no incomodar. – Ron me miro.

No se hagan problema por mí, tengo que ir a ver que hacen los cursos mas chicos. – Agarre mis libros y me fui, lo último que escuche al irme fue como Ginny regañaba a Ron por lo que había hecho.

Necesitaba despejarme, no quería pensar en Ron ni en su nueva relación. Lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza fue la imagen de Malfoy. ¿Malfoy? ¿Por qué pienso en él? ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Acaso me había atraído su buena acción? Pero no… Él era un Malfoy, enemigo de siempre, no tengo porque sentir algo hacia él, aunque, su nueva personalidad era muy buena y atractiva, y no puedo negar que me siento atraída por él.

**Flash Back:**

Cuando vi a todos subir al tren la vi a ella, Hermione Granger, arrodillada con todos sus libros esparcidos y buscando algo que; seguramente; se le había extraviado. Estaba cambiada y mucho desde que termino con esa comadreja de Wesley, al parecer le hizo muy bien. No puedo negar que me siento atraído por ella desde aquel golpe que me dio en tercer año, fue algo realmente atrapante; pero a la vez imposible porque nunca alguien inteligente como ella le dará una nueva oportunidad a un ex mortífago como yo, alguien que la hizo sufrir desde primer año. No puedo enamorarme de ella, pero siento que es demasiado tarde, que mi corazón solo le pertenece a la genial Hermione Granger.

**Fin del Flash Back.**

Decidí pensar en otra cosa, pero todo me hacia acordar a él. Cuando realmente me distraje y empecé a pensar en los exámenes que nos acechaban, lo vi, tan sereno, en un vagón; solo, sin ninguno de los Slytherin que lo molestara, se veía tan tierno y varonil a la vez, no puedo creer que él había cambiado tanto.

Malfoy. – Le dije sacándolo de su conversación interna.

Aaa Granger. – Dijo. Note algo raro en él, porque apenas dirigió su mirada hacia mí, se seco una lágrima que caía de sus ojos de acero y descansaba en su mejilla.

¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Necesitas algo? – Él solo asintió con la cabeza. Yo solo lo miraba, me ponía mal verlo asi, Malfoy estaba triste y yo no sabía el porqué. – ¿Quieres que hablemos? – Volvió a asentir con la cabeza.

Mi padre fue condenado a perpetua en Azkaban y mi madre tiene prisión domiciliara. Realmente quisiera volver el tiempo atrás y evitar que todo esto pasara. – Dijo suspirando esto último. - Me siento una basura como persona cuando pienso todo lo que sufrieron los alumnos de Hogwarts. En especial a ti.

¿A mí? – Dije sorprendida. ¿Enserio estaba apenado después de todo lo que me hizo? ¿Él, Draco Malfoy?

Si a ti, sé que no fui una gran persona ni buena. Pero realmente me duele pensar todo lo que sufriste por mi culpa. Ay tan solo si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás, juro que arreglaría todo lo que hice. – Dijo entre suspiros. No sé si fue la forma en que lo dijo, como me miro o los suspiros, pero yo le creo sin duda alguna que me está diciendo la verdad.

Te perdono. – Le dije alentándolo y con una sonrisa.

¿Enserio me perdonas? ¿Luego de todo lo que te hice pasar? - Dijo sorprendido. Yo solo asentí.

Todos necesitamos una nueva oportunidad, Malfoy…

No me digas Malfoy, dime Draco. – Interrumpió.

Bueno Draco, tú también puedes llamarme por mi nombre si quieres. – Dije divertida, él me sonrió. – Como te decía todos necesitamos una nueva oportunidad. Se nota que realmente estas apenado, y yo… Te creo.

¿Lo dices enserio? Ay Hermione me haces sentir tan bien. No sabes lo bien que me hace escucharte decirme eso. – Me miro tímidamente y me dijo – Puedo… Este Emmm… ¿Darte un abrazo? – Al parecer lo estaba diciendo sinceramente, yo solo asentí. Él me abrazo con mucha fuerza, pero a la vez tierno; sentí de repente mi camisa mojada y lo mire de reojo. Estaba llorando, en mis brazos. _"¿Qué hago?"_. Draco me soltó de a poco y me miro a los ojos mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

Gracias, realmente lo necesitaba. – Dijo con una media sonrisa en su rostro y sosteniéndome las manos. Él se acerco a mí y yo a él, nuestras miradas se cruzaron; traté de no mostrarle lo que sentía pero creo que fue en vano, estábamos a punto de besarnos, solo necesitábamos unos segundos más, pero llego Ginny desesperada diciéndome que hacía rato me buscaba y que aparte el tren había llegado a su destino, quedo algo sorprendida al verme asi en esa escena con Draco.

Emmm… Me parece que interrumpí algo importante. – Dijo mirándome extrañada y tocándose el cabello de modo incomodo.

Emmm no. – Dijo Draco al ver su reacción. – Hermione solo estaba explicándome algo de pociones que no entendía. – Agrego tratando de arreglar la situación.

Pero, si todavía no tenemos tarea de pociones. – Dijo Ginny con tono de saber qué es lo que pasaba.

Bueno Wesley, no lo entendía desde el año pasado. – Dijo mirándome y guiñándome el ojo. - ¿Por qué te molesta que le pregunte? ¿O acaso está prohibido? – Repuso en tono grave.

Ok no hacía falta ser tan descortés. No cambias más Malfoy. – Respondió Ginny con algo de rencor en la voz.

Yo no sabía cómo actuar, estaba en estado de shock por la posición en los que nos había encontrado mi mejor amiga, pero feliz por lo que había pasado con Draco. Una parte de mi sabía que no me tenía que ilusionar mucho, era Draco Malfoy; descendiente de Lucius Malfoy, nunca se enamoraría de una sangre sucia como yo.

**Flash Back:**

Cuando la abrace, sentí que nada mas me importaba, todo se podía caer al mis alrededores que nada me importaría si me encontraba en sus brazos. Solo me deje llevar y me puse a llorar, sabía que ella me contendría, sus palabras eran como música para mis oídos.

Gracias, realmente lo necesitaba. – Dije con una sonrisa a medias y sosteniéndole las manos. Me acerque a ella y ella a mí, nuestros ojos se cruzaron; realmente me daban ganas de gritar a los cuatro vientos que estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella, estábamos a punto de besarnos, solo necesitábamos unos segundos más, pero llego la menor de los Weasley desesperada diciendo que hacía rato buscaba a Hermione y que aparte el tren había llegado a su destino, quedo algo sorprendida al verme asi con ella en esa escena que yo deseaba que fuera para siempre.

Emmm… Me parece que interrumpí algo importante. – Dijo mirándome extrañada y tocándose el cabello de modo incomodo.

Emmm no. – Dije al ver su reacción. – Hermione solo estaba explicándome algo de pociones que no entendía. – Agregue tratando de arreglar la situación.

Pero, si todavía no tenemos tarea de pociones. – Dijo la chica con tono de saber qué es lo que pasaba.

Bueno Wesley, no lo entendía desde el año pasado. – Dije mirando a Hermione y guiñándole el ojo. - ¿Por qué te molesta que le pregunte? ¿O acaso está prohibido? – Repuse en tono grave, tenía que hacer de cuenta que no pasaba nada ahí, aunque estuvieran pasando cosas que ella jamás se imaginaria.

Ok no hacía falta ser tan descortés. No cambias más Malfoy. – Me respondió con algo de rencor en la voz.

Yo miraba como Hermione se ponía incomoda delante la situación de nosotros dos discutiendo. Una parte de mi sospechaba que Hermione sentía algo de la forma en cómo me miraba o como me hablaba. Pero algo me decía que ella nunca se enamoraría de mí. Es la inteligente, versátil y genial Hermione Granger, mejor amiga del salvador del mundo mágico e integrante del trío dorado. Potter y los demás nunca permitirían que nosotros fuéramos felices, ni se lo imaginan; Hermione y un ex mortífago, sería un caso imposible.

**Fin del Flash Back.**

Agarre a Ginny y mis libros y nos fuimos. Deje a Draco atrás pero no podía dejar de mirarlo, yo también sentía que él me miraba, podía sentir su mirada sobre mí. Pero debía concentrarme en que estaba Ginny y que íbamos a encontrarnos con los demás Gryffindor.

¿Me parece a mí o Malfoy te llamo Hermione? – Me dijo Ginny mirándome de reojo.

Me parece que estas confundida. No me llamo Hermione. – Dije como para arreglar lo dicho.

Mmm no se Herms, me parece haberlo oído llamarte por tu nombre y no Granger o con otros insultos. – Dijo deteniéndose enfrente de mí. – ¿Herms a ti te pasan cosas con Malfoy? – Agrego tratando de insinuar algo. – Porque él te mira distinto.

¿Qué? – Dije con los ojos como platos al ver las expresiones de Ginny. _"¿Acaso tanto se me notaba que me pasaban cosas cada vez que lo veía?"_ – Draco… Digo ¿Malfoy mirarme distinto? ¿Distinto como con mas odio o con amor? – Replique. "_¿Distinto como con mas odio o con AMOR? ¿QUÉ? ¿Cómo pude preguntar eso?"_

No se si con "amor" pero si diferente. Como con ternura creería yo. – Agrego. Con _"ternura"._ "_¿Draco siente cosas por mí? Es mejor no hacerme ilusiones."_

No lo creo. Mejor pensemos en otra cosa ¿sí? – Dije mientras seguía caminando. Ginny quedo detrás de mí, pero me siguió los pasos. De repente nos encontramos con Harry, Ron y la pesada de Lavender abrazados haciéndose cariñitos, esa imagen fue repugnante.

¿Hermione donde te habías metido? – Dijo Harry agarrándome los hombros y mirándome a los ojos.

Emmm estaba…

Estaba con Malfoy. – Interrumpió Ginny.

¿QUÉ? – Dijeron a coro Ron y Harry.

Si y créanme que precisamente no estaban peleando. – Agrego mi pelirroja amiga con los brazos cruzados.

¿Qué demonios hacías con Malfoy y a solas Hermione? – Dijo Ron soltándose de Lavender y mirándome con el seño fruncido.

Antes que nada te dije que me empezaras a llamar Granger no Hermione y por ultimo no es de tu incumbencia ya que no tengo porque rendirle cuentas ni a ti ni a nadie. Estaba con Draco punto. No se habla más del tema. – Dije poniendo los puntos sobre las íes. Agarre mis libros y me fui. Lo último que vi fue a Ginny, Harry, Ron y la despreciable de Lavender mirándome medios boquiabiertos por mi reacción.

Me tenia cansada que siempre me digieran con quien juntarme y con quién no. Draco merecía una segunda oportunidad como persona y voy a ayudarlo.

Iba de camino a la clase de pociones pensando en todo lo que había pasado en el tren y en el beso que no nos pudimos dar, deseo con ansias que eso hubiera pasado; pero tengo miedo de que Draco solo quiera jugar conmigo. Cuando entre al salón observe que Harry estaba sentado con Ginny, Ron con Lavender, Parkinson con Blaise y el único lugar que quedaba era al lado de Draco. ¿Qué hago? Si me siento con él, me pondría demasiado nerviosa y reaccionaria de formas extrañas como me suelen suceder en esos momentos, y si no me sentaba, Snape me retaría y me castigaría. No me quedo otra opción que sentarme con él.

Hola Hermione. – Me susurró al oído.

Hola Draco. – Le devolví el susurro. Él me miro con una amplia sonrisa tierna y carismática. – ¿Te sientes mejor? – Agregue.

Si desde ayer, mucho mejor. Gracias. – Volvió a susurrar. Me volvía loca cada vez que me susurraba, sus palabras sonaban tan dulces, eran como música para mis oídos.

No es nada. Cuenta conmigo siempre que lo necesites. – Le conteste. Cuando me tomo la mano y me iba a decir algo que parecía importante, fue interrumpido…

Señor Malfoy, Señorita Granger ¿quieren agregar algo a la clase? – Dijo Snape mirándonos.

Emmm no. No tenemos nada que agregar. Solo estábamos conversando. – Dijo Draco frio y mirando fijamente al profesor.

Entonces silencio, porque en mi clase no se habla a menos que yo se los pida. – Replico el profesor. Yo me sentía avergonzada por el reto. Nunca me había pasado. Es mas cuando me sentaba con Ron ni nos mirábamos. La clase fue maravillosa, los dos nos reímos mucho y Draco fue muy gracioso. Todos nos miraban, nadie podía creer que un Slytherin y una Gryffindor se llevaran tan bien, si jamás había pasado una cosa asi, pero nosotros somos distintos; tenemos una conexión fuera de serie. Yo lo quiero mucho, pero no como amigo.

Bueno para mañana quiero un informe de una poción que elijan, y lo van a hacer con su correspondiente compañero de banco del día de hoy. – Dijo Snape antes de retirarse del salón.

Al parecer estaremos juntos un buen rato. – Me dijo Draco como susurro al oído, mientras íbamos saliendo del salón. – No sé por qué, pero adoro que nos miren cuando estamos juntos. – Agrego tomando mis libros, yo solo me sonroje.

Al parecer sí. A mí también me agrada y disfruto mucho de tu compañía Draco. – Respondí, él me miro a los ojos y se acerco lentamente a mí para queriendo terminar lo del tren. Pero nuevamente fuimos interrumpidos.

Draco, nos vamos a la sala principal. ¿vienes? – Dijo Parkinson mirándolo como si le molestara que estuviera cerca de mí.

No. Tengo que ir a hacer este informe con Hermione a la biblioteca. – Dijo sonriente.

¿Qué demonios te pasa Malfoy? ¿Acaso te lavaron el cerebro o algo asi? ¿Desde cuándo te gusta pasar tiempo con la sangre sucia de Granger? ¿Y es mas desde cuando la llamas Hermione? – Dijo Zabinni enfadado por el acto caballeroso de Draco ante mí.

No la trates asi Zabinni, o no respondo de mí. – Dijo con rencor en la voz. No me gustaba verlo asi, había cambiado demasiado como para que estuviera de esa forma.

¿Acaso me estas amenazando, Malfoy? – Le respondió Zabinni sacando su varita y apuntando a Draco.

No es una amenaza Zabinni, es una advertencia. – Dijo imitando al moreno.

¡Blaise, Draco! No se van a pelear por una sangre sucia. – Gritó Parkinson mirándome con asco. Realmente me sentía, como dice el dicho, sapo de otro pozo. No sabía qué hacer, si irme corriendo llorando o quedarme y separar a Draco de que se estaba peleando con Zabinni.

¡Pansy, que no le digas asi! – Respondió Draco agarrando a la morena del brazo.

¿Qué no le diga asi? Desde cuándo Draco. Desde cuando eres una persona amable con los sangre sucia

Cambié Pansy. Y no pienso volver a ser esa persona que era antes. Quiero cambiar. – Pansy lo observaba como si estuviera loco.

¿QUIERES CAMBIAR? ¡JA! ¿TÚ QUIERES CAMBIAR? ¡EN QUE MUNDO VIVES! ERES DRACO MALFOY. ¡DRACO MALFOY! ¿COMO QUE QUIERES CAMBIAR? TÚ NO PUEDES CAMBIAR. ERES HIJO DE LUCIUS MALFOY, ERES UN EX MORTIFAGO. TÚ NO CAMBIAS. – Le contesto Parkinson gritándole furiosa.

YO SI PUEDO CAMBIAR PANSY… - Agrego levantándole la voz. Al parecer estaba muy convencido de que lo iba a hacer. – Y tú… Pansy Parkinson… Deberías hacer lo mismo. No sabes lo bien que se siente ser una buena persona. – Parkinson lo miro extrañada. Draco me agarro del brazo con una mano y con la otra mano mis libros. Cuando llegamos a la biblioteca, comenzamos a buscar la poción que hicimos en clase. Yo no sabía cómo reaccionar, estaba en estado total de shock. Pero por suerte, el tiempo pasó y me divertí a su lado, como siempre…

"…_Te estás enamorando de él, Hermione…" __**"…No…" **__"…Si Hermione admítelo…" __**"…No me estoy enamorando. Siempre estuve enamorada de él…"**_

Los meses pasaron, las noches son mas largas y los días mas cortos. Las hojas de los arboles hablan al compas del movimiento de los árboles, que avisan la venida del otoño… Ambos estábamos juntos, al lado del lago negro y mirando las maravillosas formas de las nubes. Él estaba a mi lado, en todos estos meses, Draco no se separo de mí. Siempre que podíamos éramos compañeros de banco. Estudiábamos juntos. Salíamos a tomar helado. Estos meses fueron un verdadero cuento de hadas.

Adoro el otoño. – Dije mirando las hojas que nos rodeaban.

A mí también me gusta. – Hizo un silencio incomodo. – Más si lo paso a tu lado. – _"… ¿Que le contesto? ..." __**"…Dile lo que sientes Hermione…"**__ "… ¿Lo que siento? ¿Cómo hago?..." __**"…Fácil… Se lo decís y listo… Hermione juégatela de una vez por todas, no seas tan lenta…"**_

A mí también me encanta pasarlo a tu lado... – Respondí.

Hermione mírame. – Los dos nos incorporamos y nos miramos. Él y esos ojos grises. Por un momento pensé en que si todo se terminaba, quería que fuera a su lado. – ¿Hermione qué te pasa conmigo? – _"… ¿Y esa pregunta de donde salió? ¿Qué le digo?..." __**"…Vamos Hermione, saca ese carácter de león que tienes y díselo…"**_

¿Cómo qué?… ¿Qué me pasa contigo? – Respondí como pude, tartamudeando.

Claro, ¿Qué sientes por mi Hermione? – Dijo con un susurro a mi oído, acercándome más a él.

¿Realmente quieres saber? – Él solo asintió. – Bue… Emmm… Cuando me abrazas o cuando me tocas siento que si todo se terminara, nada me importaría porque estoy a tu lado. Siento unas ganas terribles de besarte y abrazarte todo el tiempo. Estos meses que pasamos juntos fueron realmente de maravilla y me ayudaron mucho… - Draco me miro desconcertado. Al parecer no se imaginaba que fuera tan sincera con su pregunta…

¿Te ayudo a qué? – Dijo mirándome tiernamente.

Me ayudo a darme cuenta de algo, que hacía varios meses sentía y no sabía si estaba en lo correcto. – Draco solo me miraba. Yo seguí hablando. – Me di cuenta que sentía algo muy profundo… Por… Ti…

¿Sientes algo profundo… por mí? – Pregunto…

Si Draco. Creo que me enamore de ti… - Dije tímida y bajando la cabeza. Él me alzo la mirada y dijo…

Yo también estoy loca y profundamente enamorado de vos… Desde tercer año, en que me diste ese golpe en la cara. – Dijo con tono gracioso lo último. Yo solo me sonroje al recordar el momento. Draco me sonrió de lado y siguió… - Nunca dije nada, porque sabía que nunca, alguien inteligente como vos, jamás se enamoraría de alguien como yo. – Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y después de aquella vez en el tren cuando nos volvimos a encontrar una pequeña lagrima rodo en su mejilla.

Yo pensaba lo mismo. Alguien apuesto, inteligente y guapo como vos jamás le daría una oportunidad a una sangre sucia, rata de biblioteca y come libros como yo. – Seque esa pequeña lágrima que cayó de sus ojos de acero.

¿Cómo no enamorarme de vos? Sos perfecta Hermione, inteligente, versátil, con un gran carácter y una gran persona. Cualquiera puede enamorarse de ti, eres la genial Hermione Granger. – _"… ¡Wow! ¿de donde saco todos esos apelativos?..." __**"…No lo sé… Pero me encanta como dice mi nombre…"**_

¿Realmente piensas todo eso de mí? Yo pienso exactamente lo mismo de ti… - Lo mire como nunca lo había mirado a los ojos.

Hermione, puede que no sea una gran persona. Pero juro, por Merlín, que nunca te faltara nada. Que te hare la persona mas feliz del mundo… Hermione yo… - No me contuve, sus palabras como me miraba, sus manos. No aguante más y lo bese con fuerza. Ese beso de a poco se fue convirtiendo en el beso más tierno y apasionado que tuve en mi vida. Draco solo me respondió el beso y las caricias, abrazándome por la cintura y poniéndome encima de él. - …te amo. – Dijo susurrándome al oído.

Yo también te amo Draco.

**20 años después:**

"_... Amor siempre llega de la persona que menos nos imaginamos…" FIN…_

Por fin termine mi libro._ "Mi historia de amor jamás contada". _Un ruido raro me saco de mis pensamientos internos…

Jajaja no Papá, listo basta de cosquillas…

Por favor Papá, jajaja juramos no hacerlo más…

Prométanlo o quedaran en manos del terrible Señor Cosquilloso…

Ese momento era perfecto para sacarle una foto. Mi pequeña Rose y mi pequeño Scorpius muriendo de risa en manos del amor de mi vida, Draco. Draco era un niño más, jugaba con Rose y Scorpius como si nada le importara. Habíamos cumplido nuestro sueño: formar una familia juntos.

Mamá ayúdanos… - Dijo mi pequeña Rose. Rose era muy parecida a su padre. El cabello totalmente platinado pero enmarañado como el mío. Y esos ojos metálicos de su padre. Sin embargo, Scorpius tiene el cabello castaño con un poco de rizos y los ojos miel como los míos.

Ya Draco deja de hacerles cosquillas…

Está bien. Suban a sus cuartos y limpien toda la espuma que tiraron. – Dijo Draco soltándolos y levantándose del sillón. Los niños subieron, y él me agarro de la cintura… - ¡Qué mujer tan bella! Tú marido debe tener mucha suerte. – Solté solo una risita al escuchar ese comentario.

Si y tu mujer debe tener tanta suerte como mi marido. Eres muy guapo.

Si la tiene, no cualquiera tiene un Malfoy como esposo. – Dijo orgulloso de sí mismo y soltando una risita. Caímos sobre el sillón, él debajo de mí.

Hola… - Susurre.

Hola… - Me devolvió el susurro. - ¿Alguna vez te dije que eres la mujer de mi vida? – Agrego.

Mmm… Creo que no… - Respondí con cara de interesado.

Entonces… Eres la mujer de mi vida, Hermione… - Dijo acercándome a mí, hasta quedar tan solo a unos pocos centímetros de mi boca.

Te Amo Draco… - Dije acercándome cada vez mas.

Yo también Te Amo Hermione… - Y nos besamos de la misma forma apasionada, que aquella vez en el lago.

…**FIN…**


End file.
